<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublesome by bigmiscalculation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395893">Troublesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmiscalculation/pseuds/bigmiscalculation'>bigmiscalculation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, boardgame club rights! boardgame club rights! b, just smth about azul/idia cuz i like them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmiscalculation/pseuds/bigmiscalculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to write some Idia/Azul because why not...!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troublesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I based myself of jpn fanart for my interpretation of Idia, and also from what I could gather in the game.<br/>It's supposed to be from Idia's point of view, so I'm sorry if it comes off a bit messy at times lol.<br/>It's also very dialogue heavy to some extent!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geh, Azul-shi, that’s so unfair.”<br/>
Azul pushed up his glasses and smirked.<br/>
“No no, Idia-san. I’m merely playing by the games rules.”<br/>
“You already have three full sets...”<br/>
“I don’t see a problem with that? It is the point of the game to accumulate as much land as possible, is it not?”<br/>
Idia frowned as he shook the dice in his hand.<br/>
“And you have every color, which stops me from completing even one single set because you don’t want to trade with me.”<br/>
Azul smirked, reminding Idia of how annoying and cocky this guy can get when everything is in his favor.<br/>
“Fufu, it’s not that I do not want to trade. I’m merely waiting for when the time is right.“<br/>
“Tch...”<br/>
Right, whatever, he then rolled the dice and... it landed on a 4, which is exactly in the middle of Azul’s unavoidable gauntlet of hotels. Upon realizing that, Azul shouted ‘yes!’ and clenched both of his fists, even pumping one in the air.<br/>
“Haha! I knew it! I knew it!”<br/>
“Aaah, I give up. You win, Azul-shi.” </p>
<p>Idia leaned back in his chair, watching Azul celebrate his little victory at Madolpoly. After mastering the art of throwing dice, <i>somehow</i>, Azul managed to calculate perfectly where to land and what to do to drive Idia up the goddamn walls with his way of playing. Though they don’t always play board games like these, so he’ll let him have this one… for now, atleast.<br/>
It was also kind of cute to see him get this excited about something so trivial- <i>Geh, what am I thinking about...?</i><br/>
Azul calmed himself down and pushed up his glasses neatly back into place. </p>
<p>“Oh my, what is it Idia-san? Are you perhaps so overwhelmed by my victory that you’ve fallen silent?”<br/>
‘’Uh-huh, the great Azul-shi has left me with <i>nooo</i> words at all. You’re <i>soooo</i> amazing.’’<br/>
‘’Fufufu, as I said Idia-san, I am not to be underestimated.’’ <i>Hoho, really?</i> If Idia recalls it well, last week Azul almost bursted into tears from frustration, because he absolutely destroyed him during Shogi with this one brutal move that even Azul couldn’t see it coming. <i>That was pretty good… definitely the move but Azul-shi’s face-</i> His train of thoughts got interrupted by Azul standing up from the desk.<br/>
“Well then, it’s time for me to go to the lounge.”<br/>
“Uh, yeah. I’ll clean things up and go to my room, I guess.”<br/>
“Don’t you want to come too?”<br/>
Hang out around a bunch of noisy people, aka normies, just to enjoy some expensive drink and get bothered by the twins every half hour when you can just sit alone in your room with one can of soda and it’s a way more relaxing experience? “No thanks.”<br/>
Azul disappointingly shook his head.<br/>
“Ah, then so be it. Quite a bummer. I absolutely wouldn’t mind at all if you were to visit. Perhaps enjoy a drink or two. Perhaps, even on the house, since I’m kind-hearted after all.”<br/>
The way Azul said this annoyed Idia a little, he might say he is kind however the tone of his words... it’s extremely obvious that it’s just an act. You’d have to be a moron to fall for something like this. Luckily Idia is not easily persuaded- is what he’d say but if it were someone else, like one of the notorious 'party people', he wouldn’t be able to refuse at all. Azul wasn’t dumb either though, he was well aware that no matter how many times he asked, he’d get rejected.<br/>
“Now then, if you will excuse me...”</p>
<p>Idia watched him leave the room and sunk back into his chair.<br/>
<i>What a troublesome guy.</i><br/>
Or so he thought, if he had to be honest he didn’t <i>not</i> like Azul. Sure he could be extremely scary at very specific times, but he’s technically the only person outside his brother that he hangs out with, listens to him, and helps him out at times. Naturally for something in return but... he’s hard-working too, even if it’s about the most trivial things as getting good at rolling dice. Besides, when the opportunity arises it’s kind of fun to bully him...<br/>
Idia smacked his head on the table.<br/>
People are too complicated. He doesn’t get the joy of forming ‘bonds’- everyone’s too demanding, and judgemental, and awful, and, uh, some more. Hell, he is even surprised that he's been able to stay friends with Azul this long.<br/>
After a few minutes of spacing out in his thoughts again, a loud creak echoed throughout the room.</p>
<p>“Fuwhyeh?!”</p>
<p>He shot up, completely frozen and staring at who entered the classroom, only to realize it was his fellow club member again.<br/>
“...Azul-shi?”<br/>
Azul stood there for a moment in the doorframe, surprised by that sudden outburst.<br/>
“Ah, excuse me I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”<br/>
Maybe he was kind of imagining it, but he swore Azul was trying to hold back laughter. Idia’s eyes looked the other way, trying to hide the embarrassment from screeching from the top of his lungs like that.<br/>
“W-why are you back...didn’t you need to go to the lounge?”<br/>
“I uh, had to go get something from another classroom first and passed by our club room again. Then I simply wondered if you we’re still here- T-that is all.’’<br/>
<i>Oh, interesting, very interesting.</i><br/>
“Heeeh,” Idia flashed him a smug grin.<br/>
“W-what? Is there a problem with that?”<br/>
“Not at all. Didn’t think you were <i>that</i> lonely, Azul-shi.”<br/>
''I am not?!'' Azul's cheeks turned faintly red, obviously looking flustered from being called out like that on the spot.<br/>
<i>The hell? That was kind of moe.</i> Wait, did he just think Azul was cute two times already? Is his brain malfunctioning? Does he need to start reprogramming himself instead of Ortho?<br/>
Azul let out an 'ahem' and regained his composure, making his way back to the desk where they played earlier.<br/>
“Since I’m here, I suppose I could play another quick game.” Idia gave him that ‘oh, really?’ look again, though it make him kind of...happy, was it that? It felt a bit gross but, it wasn’t bad.<br/>
“Then, how about a game of Shogi again?”<br/>
Azul confidently pushed up his glasses.<br/>
“I won’t let my guard down this time you know.”<br/>
‘’We’ll see about that, <i>oh so great</i> Azul-shi.’’</p>
<p>No matter how he looks at it, people are still troublesome but... sometimes, maybe just sometimes, it’s fine. Yeah, it’s just fine, maybe even more than that.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>